1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compact, modular cooling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic equipment has become increasingly smaller, the heat dissipation requirements of such equipment is exceeding the capacity of cooling systems employing only forced air to convectively cool the equipment. Moreover, a computer typically has various components with different cooling requirements. For example, the main processor will require relatively intense cooling, while many of the other electronic components will require relatively moderate cooling.
An improved compact cooling system that can be employed to cool such electronic equipment is needed in the art. A compact cooling system that can cool the electronic equipment in an efficient manner is particularly needed in the art.